1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a search apparatus that searches data according to a search condition and a method for controlling the search apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for searching data having attribute information includes a search folder function for collecting data by using a key word or an attribute value as a key specified by a user. For example, the search folder function includes a smart folder for Mac OS X (registered trade mark) and a search folder for Windows (registered trade mark) Vista (refer to Microsoft, “Search Folder”. Upon setting a key word and attribute information such as date, by using the search folder function, the user can find out the target data without being aware of a physical location on a personal computer (PC) where the data is stored.
However, conventional methods have a problem in which data having a changed attribute value of the attribute item set as a search condition of a search folder may be unintentionally omitted from the search folder. A further problem is that, when the attribute value of the attribute item of the data is changed to prevent the data from being omitted from the search folder, a relevant part of the search condition for the search folder must be manually set once again.